Trust
by aplacetomakeyourstand
Summary: Beckett has to trust Castle to stay alive, but what happens when he is in danger of death as well?
1. Chapter 1

Richard Castle stared at the love of his life, Kate Beckett, one last time before he doze off. Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight as the angelic figure that was her body rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing. It was in these moments that he realized the weight of her words just one week before.

His brain took him back to that fateful day; the day that changed everything.

He looked around and took in the scene that he loved so well. He walked across their park to the swing set where she would meet him. The same lines were said, same sounds were heard, but the feeling in his heart as she said her answer always surprised him every time he remembered it.

He pulled back to the present, eyes fixed on the little silver band that showed the world she was his, always. Then he started letting himself slip into the oblivion that was sleep, but the sound of his fiancé coughing set him spinning back into reality.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sending a concerned look towards her. And when he did, he saw her whole body violently shake with every sound coming out of her mouth. When she tried to answer, but couldn't, he had a gut feeling something was terribly wrong. He had learned to trust those feelings as of late.

Rushing out of bed and hurriedly grabbing his shoes, he scooped her in his arms and ran out of the apartment and into the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle stared around the cold, motionless hospital room waiting for a sign that his Kate would regain consciousness and come back to him. He had been sitting there for- what was it? - four hours now watching his inexplicably beautiful bride-to-be take on the same form as the room. He then heard a knock on the door, and Kate's main nurse came into view.

"Mr. Castle? The doctor can see you now."

He realized as he let go that he had been clenching her hand for any sign of hope, but so far to no avail. He followed the redhead in somewhat of a daze until they reached the room where the doctor was waiting.

"Camille, shut the door," the doctor spoke up.

He took in the scene that lay before his eyes in disbelief as the cat-scans, x-rays, and test results that they had run on Kate earlier lay sprawled out on the table.

"Mr. Castle, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

It was then and there that Castle recalled the "'til death do us part" section of the wedding vows so often rehearsed. He just hoped with all of his being that it wouldn't be so soon.

"What is it? What's wrong with Kate?"

"Um you see we're not exactly sure. It seems like some sort of virus that is extremely rare has made its way to New York City. It is not known to most doctors, including any on our staff. How she got it, I have no idea," the doctor responded.

He was suddenly at a loss for words. All he could manage to get out was "Virus?"

"Well yes, of sorts. It starts with normal coughing. Then the coughing get worse, almost like the patient is having a seizure every time they cough, which you witnessed earlier. That then proceeds to coughing up blood, along with vomiting and sneezing. It's almost like her body is having an allergic reaction to itself."

"Oh, is that all?" _Great,_ he thought to himself,_ now I'm being a jerk._

"Actually no. I'm afraid she only has a week left."

He turned to leave as quickly as he possibly could. He had to get back to her.

"Mr. Castle? I'm sorry we have to ask this, but do you know where she could have contracted the virus? More lives could be at stake," the doctor explained.

He thought back through the last couple days, everything they did. They were just normal days, except that case- Lanie hadn't found COD. Could it be-?

"Um, could it have been spread from a dead person?" he asked, sounding like a freak.

"I suppose it's possible, if the body is touched. It seems unlikely though," he replied.

That had to be it. It was the only thing that made any sense. Someone tried to kill his fiancé…

And he hoped, for their sake, that he never found out who.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle's overly dramatic mother, Martha, and daughter, Alexsis, arrived as soon as they heard the news. They tried to convince him to go get something to eat; but he refused to leave Kate's side. They finally gave up and went to go bring him something themselves.

It was like she knew they left, because as soon as they did Kate's eyelids started to flutter. She looked around, a bit confused, and said "Castle?"

"I'm right here," he replied, squeezing her hand.

She shifted her gaze to meet his, and right then, as he stared into those beautiful brown eyes, nothing else mattered. He would not let this cruel world take his Kate from him.

"Wh- what's wrong with me, Castle?" she asked him in almost a whisper.

"You've… um… contracted some sort of rare virus. I'm not exactly certain of most things about it, but it's like your body is having an allergic reaction to itself."

He must have read the grim look on his face, because all she said was "How long do I have?"

"A week, at most," he said, fighting back tears.

She nodded camly, being the stubborn girl she was; never showing emotion. Too bad he could read her like a book.

"It's going to be fine, ok? I'll get the anti-serum or whatever no matter how much it costs me."

She nodded slowly. It was better than her disagreeing with him, so he'd take it. He started to get lost in thought when she spoke up:

"Hey no matter what happens, I love you. Always. And I forgive you for the superhero reference," she said jokingly.

"I love you too," he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead, "but you should get some sleep."

She nodded for a third time and closed her eyes. He had just started to relax when the redheaded nurse stepped in the room.

"Um Mr. Castle? We'd like to run some tests on you just to be certain you didn't contract the virus as well."

"What? There's a chance he got it too?" Kate asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Beckett. You and your fiancé were many of the same places when you first should've caught it, so we'd like to make sure."

"It's ok Kate, I'll be back in a few minutes," he assured her.

But something is her face told him she didn't believe him, and he had a gut feeling she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

As Castle journeyed down the same hallway that he had taken Beckett earlier that day, he ran into Martha and Alexis. _Oh no, _he thought, _now I have to tell them too._

"Richard, where are they taking you? Is something else wrong with Kathryn?" Martha wondered.

"No, she's supposed to be sleeping. They just have to run some tests on me to make sure I don't have it."

He then watched his mother and daughter's faces heighten with worry. He felt truly helpless; like he had lost all control of the situation. He needed Kate, and he knew she needed him.

"Just be careful, okay dad?" piped up Alexis.

"I know sweetie, I will."

For the next couple hours he gathered an understanding of what Kate went through; and all he could think about was getting back to her. When the test results came back positive, he felt oddly joyful at the thought that he didn't have to live without her. The doctor wanted to start treatment immediately, but he refused. He had been away from her long enough, and vowed to never leave her side again.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the precinct, detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan were investigating the new case like nothing Alexis had ever seen before. She approached them cautiously, as if she was not sure if was welcome, but then Espo saw her.

"Yo, Alexis, what you doin' here girl?"

"I… I just didn't know where else to go."

"Is it Beckett? Is she okay?" Ryan interjected.

"No Beckett's fine last I heard. It's my dad."

"What, does Castle have it too?" Espo asked, jokingly.

She could only nod before the tears started streaming down her face. Ryan and Espo seemed awkward at first but then Ryan started to hug her and Espo joined in, like they were her crazy uncles or something.

"You can be sure we'll catch the guy who did this-"Ryan said.

"How can you be sure? How can you promise me?" she interrupted.

"Because if we don't, you're not the only one who loses. They're our friends too," Espo answered.

She nodded slowly and walked out, not a bit more satisfied than when she came in.


	6. Chapter 6

Fuzzy. Everything was fuzzy; until Kate blinked her eyes and the picture became clearer. She examined the hospital room around her and found she did not like what she saw. Rick, her Rick, was in a bed just like hers; hooked up to countless machines just like she was. It pained her to see him like this, and now she could understand what he was going through earlier.

A deafening silence settled around the room, creeping into all the cracks and crevices. Once in a while, it would break; but only by the sound of a machine. She almost drifted back to sleep when she heard a faint sound coming from next to her.

"Kate?" It was almost a whisper, just like she had sounded before.

"Yeah, Castle?"

"Who put me in these?" he said, referring to the machines, "I told them not to put me in these."

She smiled at his childlike requests. She would never have admitted it to him years ago, but she had always secretly adored that part about him.

"Wow, Castle, when you said you'd never leave my side you really meant it," she said playfully.

He was about to tease her back when her dad walked in the room.

"Hey Katie, how you feeling?" he asked her.

"Well I don't know about her, but I'm fine. Never been better. Now you know, I really should get out of these and take care of her," answered Castle.

"He really doesn't like hospitals," Kate whispered to her dad.


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours later, Kate's dad left and Martha and Alexis finally went home to get some rest. Castle guessed his mother sensed that he wanted to be alone with Kate, and he was grateful. He was still awestruck by her beauty and strength even though he had seen it many times before. He sensed her strength faltering, however, and knew that she needed him as much as he needed her.

"We're going to be fine, ok?" he told her.

"Rick, how can you be sure? These doctors have never dealt with something like this before."

"I can be sure because of everything we've been through together. We were obviously not destined for an easy life, but it is a good life, Kate. This is just another bump in the road that come to so often," he reassured her.

"I know, I know. This one just feels different."

At that a sudden commotion burst out outside of their room. Castle had no idea what was going on, but it didn't sound pretty. All of the sudden a hoard of nurses and doctors rushed into the room, pushing someone in on a bed and hooking them up to all kinds of things next to Kate. As soon as he heard her gasp he focused his attention on the person's face. He was shocked because it looked like his "crazy theory" was spot on for once. He knew this because-

It was Lanie.


	8. Chapter 8

Espo could not believe his eyes as he watched Lanie being dragged away. They said that whatever his friends were getting, it was coming from the body and they needed anyone who touched it to come to the hospital for testing when she promptly collapsed. They then put on some kind of weird has mat suits and burned the body so everyone else would be safe.

So much for solving the murder.

Ryan then rushed in with information that was hopefully helpful.

"So it looks like our vic was some kind of biochemist and he was working on the vaccine for the virus that got him killed. Whether it was someone who didn't like that or the work itself, we don't know."

"So did anyone pop that he was around?" he asked.

"Well he only works with a Noelle Marshall, but I don't see her being guilty of anything. There is one other person trying to do the same thing as our vic though, a Toby Nelson. And get this, he's got quite a rap sheet," Ryan answered.

"Alright, bring 'em in," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin Ryan stared across the interrogation room at the alleged suspect and couldn't believe his eyes. A completely different man sat before him that the one in the picture he saw earlier. Yet, no earrings and a long sleeved button-up didn't hide that fact that he was the same man.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Nelson, but you understand my hands are tied," he said, trying to get him to open up.

"Yes of course," he replied, "What can I do for you detective?"

"Are you aware of a man named Arthur Wells?" he asked.

"Of course. You think I don't know my own competition? What did he do anyway?"

"He was murdered."

"Oh no. Your people didn't touch the body did they? Of course they did, and gloves won't help. Why else would you be in such a hurry?" he said, proud of himself.

"Yes I'm afraid they did. Would you happen to have the vaccine to this virus? I'm aware you were working on it," Ryan asked.

"Yes, yes I do. It cost me quite a bit of money to make though…" he said curiously.

"That's not a problem for Mr. Castle."

"You mean the mystery novelist? I love his books! I'll have it sent to the hospital right away."

"Thank you," he replied, feeling the most relieved he had in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the hospital, the large room granted to Beckett, Castle, and Lanie had grown two more occupants. They were from C.S.U. and had helped Lanie at the crime scene. The only thing separating each of the patients was a curtain, but it at least afforded some privacy.

The doctors had performed more tests today to see how much the virus had spread in each of them. The test results came back for Beckett, and the doctor was reviewing them with her.

"The virus is spreading at a steady pace, Ms. Beckett, as we predicted. That is a good sign that you might have another day before the symptoms take full effect. The thing that perplexed me, however, is why you have the most progressed case," he said.

"I do?"

"Yes. It's why you started having symptoms earlier than the other patients. So on a hunch I ran some extra tests and I discovered something."

He paused for a minute and seemed to search her face for a sign that she knew what he was talking about. When her expression didn't change, he proceeded to tell her.

"You're pregnant, Ms. Beckett."

He paused to let the information sink in.

"It's the reason you got the virus first; your immune system is down. You're about three weeks along, it seems. I'll give you some time to think things through, then we can decide what course of action to take."

He left the room hurriedly. Kate was in a state of shock and hopelessness that she knew could only be helped by Castle. She asked the nurse to open the curtain that separated their beds, and found him sleeping soundly.

"Castle? Castle, wake up," she begged him.

He tossed and turned for a minute and then his eyes shot open. He turned towards her and smiled.

"Hey," he said groggily.

"Hey," she said, smiling back at him. But as soon as she did, the tears started pouring down her face. She wiped them away; glad Castle was the only one awake to see her like this.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She could barely manage to get out words.

"I-I'm… Castle, we…" she stuttered.

"Shhh, it's ok. Just slow down a little."

"Rick, I-I'm pregnant," she told him.

His eyes filled with joy, which suddenly turned into despair.

Then, a male nurse came in who was overly cheerful for this hospital room. Kate could see it really set Castle off; and he was about to give him a piece of his mind when he started to speak.

"I have really good news. It seems one of your detective friends found the cure for all of you. It's being delivered here and you all should get it by the end of the day," he said, and then rushed out of the room.

Pure joy unlike Kate had ever known practically knocked her off her feet. _So,_ she thought,_ maybe my little family will make it after all_.


	11. Chapter 11

Red and blue flashing lights blinded Alexis Castle as she arrived on the latest crime scene that involved her dad's case. She would never let any of them know it, but she had been tracking this just as hard, if not harder, than anyone at the N.Y.P.D. There had been a break-in here at one of the labs she had been tracking, and she came to check out the damage.

"Alexis, what do you think of all this?"

_Dang it, _she thought,_ Ryan saw me._

"I have no idea. Was there a break-in?"

"We can never keep the Castle's off our cases, can we?" he joked. His expression turned serious, and she feared the inevitable. "I'm afraid something was taken."

"It was the cure, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"I thought someone might take it. If they went to all this trouble to infect people they'd want to keep it that way," she told him. "The thing I don't get is why they would want to infect random strangers unless they wanted to seem like the hero."

"You think whoever took it is also going to try to sell it?" he asked her.

"It makes a good story, doesn't it?"


	12. Chapter 12

Alexis rubbed her extremely tired eyes as she rode the elevator to her dad's hospital room. She had promised herself that she wouldn't see him until she had a solid lead, but she had tried every possible angle and come up empty every time. She needed her dad's help.

Her heels clicked loudly against the hard, metal floor as she exited the elevator and came to the correct room. Beckett's laughter filled the hallway in between hacking fits, so she guessed they hadn't heard the news yet.

She walked into the room; carrying the file that contained all she knew. Her dad piped up:

"Hey sweetie, haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey guys. Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Beckett asked.

"The cure's been stolen. I promised myself I wouldn't come here until I had a solid lead, but I needed your insight."

She watched as the joy was ripped away from their faces. The cure was not the only thing stolen yesterday. It was their chance at living.

"Do Javi or Ryan have anything?" Lanie asked.

"No, the trail is completely cold."

"Let me see that file," her dad pleaded.

She showed it to him, and for hours the four of them poured over what little information they had.

"Wait a minute," she got an idea. "What if it was his assistant?"

"Yeah, that would make sense! She has been in an out of different labs ever since she got out of college a couple years ago," her dad agreed.

"And some of those have been broken into!" Alexis exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean it was her," Beckett said.

"It doesn't mean it was not her, either."


	13. Chapter 13

Espo at his blank computer screen for the hundredth time that day, hoping it would give him some answers. Both he and Ryan had hit dead ends all day; and he was starting to lose hope. His friends' time was running out, and he had nothing to show them.

Alexis had been a major help on this case, and he appreciated Gates letting her help. Just like her dad, she had some pretty wild theories. But they always had a sense of logic behind them, just like Beckett. From what he could see, she was a perfect mix of the two and just what they needed.

"I know who did it! I know who did it!" Alexis said as she rushed into the precinct.

"So I guess it went well?" he asked her.

"It's the assistant," she said, completely ignoring his question, "it's the only scenario we haven't checked yet and the only thing that makes sense."

"Yeah, but she has no record or anything."

"Anyone is capable of doing something terrible with the right push. My dad taught me that. Besides, she's been in and out of a bunch of different labs since she left college; and many of those have been broken into. She'd have the skills to do the break-in."

"Alright," Espo answered, and for the first time that day everything seemed to make sense. "Let's get her."


	14. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNormal" Alexis felt the cool, crisp handle of her dad's handgun she had taken from his desk drawer earlier that day. She followed close behind the N.Y.P.D as they moved in on the assistant, but not close enough to draw suspicion. She knew that she could not, but she wanted so badly to make that arrest herself./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" And that's when it hit her. She had been fooling around with this case to save the lives of people close to her, but she had rocked at it. She had always assumed she'd become a lawyer or doctor, something that required brains. But now she realized there is nothing more she wants than to be a cop.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" This realization surprised her, as she had always given her dad a hard time about following Beckett around because she had been worried for him. Now she understood the appeal. emWhether or not they come out of this,em she told herself,em I want to put dirtbags behind bars./em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" She watched as they pulled a young, skinny girl much like herself out of the abandoned building in handcuffs. She wasn't saying a word, but the look on her face was enough. And if Alexis had anything to do with it, she would remain locked up for a very long time.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" She rushed towards Espo and Ryan as she saw them come out of the building. "What's the verdict?" she asked them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "She gave us a full confession, and the cure is going to the hospital as we speak," said Ryan.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" Tears of joy started streaming down her face as she hugged her "uncles". "Guys, I think we have somewhere to be," she spoke up.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "Yes, we do," Espo answered.p 


	15. Chapter 15

The light burned Castle's eyes for a few seconds before he shot awake. Something told him he needed to be awake at that very moment. _Weird, _he thought,_ I don't feel so funny anymore_.

Then it hit him. The anti-serum! They must have uncovered it from the lab assistant. He turned to look at Kate who was sleeping soundly with a smile spread across her face.

"Hey Castle, you're up!" Lanie realized.

"Yeah, I guess so. Unless this is another dream I'm having where I wake up and don't feel like crap," he joked.

"The cure must have worked, because I feel like I'm ready to run a marathon. You?"

"Yeah same here. And I'm guessed from that smile, she does too," he answered, gesturing to Kate.

"We haven't been able to keep the grin off her face ever since it was injected."

"So you were awake the whole time?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm a real light sleeper. Every time someone comes in here, I wake up."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kate asked, eyes heavy.

"Oh, nothing. Just how you couldn't stop smiling ever since you were injected with the anti-serum."

She rolled her eyes and then suddenly seemed to realize what he said. "You mean were cured?"

"Yes we are sweetie, you can be sure of that," Lanie answered.


End file.
